Little Story of Yesung
by Ciezie
Summary: merasa tak istimewa.. merasa tak disukai... merasa pribadi yang aneh... just Little story about Yesung di awal debut... YeHyuk story. ide cerita pasaran? ya tapi tetap saya tulis, sebagai bukti saya cinta SUJU :


**Little Story of Yesung**

By Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie

.

**PAIR : YeHyuk (friendship)**

.

.

**WARNING **: Ide cerita pasaran, hanya sebagai hadiah untuk pembaca FF pertama saya

**DISCLAIMER : **Semua hal di dunia ini pastilah milik-Nya termasuk SUJU

**GENRE : Friendship (maaf saya belum terlalu ngerti soal genre ini, adakah yang mau memberi tahu?)**

**Rate : K**

**Aiiiiih senangnya melihat FF pertama saya (ngelirik EVIL MONKEY STORY) ada yang ngereview... makasih... gomawo.. xie xie.. thank you... gracias syukron... for**

-myhyukkiesmile-  
ressijewelll

cloudcindy

Arit291

nurichan4

Chwyn

Kanoda Hyura

Hyukhyuk

rea

**Maaf kalau masih berantakan, saya benar-benar masih buta soal ini.. kalau readerdeul merasa saya melakukan kesalahan or ada yang kurang dari FF saya, tolong beritahu saya.. insyaallah saya akan terus memperbaiki diri.**

**Sebagai rasa terimakasih saya persembahkan fic ini.. mungkin ide ceritanya pasaran, tapi saya benar-benar ingin menulis FF ini, and sebagai For U Know saya adalah FANS BERAT UNYUKKIE, tapi saya juga suka sama semua member SJ and BB lain so, saya pasti akan menulis dengan tokoh bukan hanya Eunhyukkie, tapi tetap pasti akan adan UNYUK nongol di FF saya yang manapun.**

**SEKIAN, mohon maaf kalau curhatan di atas menganggu.. and selamat membaca.**

**LITTLE STORY of YESUNG**

Aku hanya dapat memandang sedih keriuhan di depanku. Lihat mereka semua begitu bahagia mendapat hadiah dari penggemarnya. Sedangkan aku, tak ada satu hadiah pun kudapatkan. Mungkin karena aku tak punya penggemar, atau mungkin juga penggemarku terlalu jauh dari dorm ini. jadi mereka tak bisa memberiku hadiah. Ya kuputuskan alasan terakhir itu, meski ada sudut hatiku yang sakit.

Aku tak boleh sedih, aku harus ikut merasa bahagia untuk mereka, bukankah aku sahabat mereka? Aku tak mau iri. Aku tak boleh. Maka meski tidak sesuai dengan hatiku aku berusaha ikut tersenyum. Tapi melihat begitu bahagianya mereka, membuka hadiah atau membaca surat-surat itu dengan berbagai ekspresi, aku tak bisa, mataku mulai memanas, aku tak mau menangis di sini di hadapan mereka. Aku tak mau. Maka aku bangkit. Untunglah mereka terlalu sibuk sehingga tak menyadari kepergianku, hanya di ujung pintu aku berpapasan dengannya. Aku berusaha tersenyum, meski mataku mulai berkabut.

"Hyuung... gwaenchana?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dan menunduk, "Nee, aku tidak apa apa. Aku sedikit sakit perut. Aku duluan ya." Jawabku sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan. Kemudian bergegas pergi. Kurasakan ia masih memandangiku, tapi biarlah.

)()()()()()(

Lagi-lagi aku bertingkah aneh tanpa kusadari. Pasti ini makin membuatku tak punya penggemar. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana aku bisa membanggakan keluargaku kalau begini. Yang ada lama-lama aku bisa dikeluarkan dari boyband terkenal ini, karena aku tak berguna tak bisa menghasilkan apa-apa untuk orang yang telah bersusah payah mengorbitkanku. Sungguh aku hanya spontan melakukan semua itu. Aku cepat berdiri di barisan belakang dan diam seribu bahasa. Seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Hyung.. kenapa berdiri di belakang?"

Dia lagi, aku hanya memberikan senyum otomatis, yang mungkin bisa ia sadari sendiri tak sampai ke mataku. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit cape."

"Aku suka kok sama tingkah laku hyung, unik dan lucu. Lihat saja lama-lama orang pasti akan menyadari itu hyung. Hyung bukan aneh, hyung hanya terlalu jujur dan spontanitas. Dan lihat suatu hari nanti akan banyak yang menjadi penggemar hyung gara-gara spontanitas hyung itu."

Aku memandangnya tak berkedip, kenapa ia bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan, padahal member yang lain biasa saja, mereka tak bisa melihat kesedihanku. Apa mungkin ia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, tapi ia kan tidak aneh, ia malah lucu. Sangat lucu menurutku. Pasti banyak penggemarnya di luaran sana.

"Gomawo." Ucapku pelan, tak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

Ia hanya tersenyum, kemudian menarik lenganku agar kembali berjajar bersama mereka yang kini sedang tertawa-tawa melihat permainan member lain.

)()()()()()(

Okay belakangan aku masih bisa meredam rasa sedihku. Aku terus berusaha menyemangati diri. Aku juga terus berusaha menghibur rasa sedihku. Tapi sekarang aku tak bisa lagi, tak bisa setelah manager sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku tak berguna. Ya.. tentu tidak secara langsung. Tapi semua ucapannya menyiratkan hal itu. Apa mereka tidak mengerti bahwa aku juga sakit hati dengan semua ini, aku juga selalu berusaha bekerja keras. Aku menghafal semua tarian sekeras yang ku bisa, aku menghayati setiap lagu yang kunyanyikan sesedikit apapun porsiku, aku selalu berusaha menonjolkan diri meski berakhir dengan cibiran aneh.

Aku tak kuat lagi, aku terduduk di balkon sendirian dan menangis di sana. Mungkinkah mereka akan mengeluarkanku. Jadi ingat keluargaku, bagaimana wajah bahagia dan bangga mereka dulu ketika aku bilang kalau aku akan menjadi penyanyi. Tapi sekarang? Haruskah aku menyerah? Padahal aku belum dalam tahap membanggakan mereka. Aku masih tak terlalu dikenal meski aku berada di boy band paling terkenal. Oh Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Terdengar langkah pelan. Belum sempat aku berbalik, sepasang lengan kecil membalik tubuhku dan memerangkapku dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung jangan pernah berfikir akan meninggalkan grup ini." ternyata dia lagi. Apakah tadi dia mendengar pembicaraan kami. Tangisku pun pecah. Aku tak bisa lagi berpura-pura di depannya. Biarlah dia tahu seberapa menderitanya aku.

"Tapi, aku tak berguna. Aku tak bisa apa-apa. Aku tak punya penggemar, aku tak bisa menghasilakn banyak uang..."

"Sttt hyung tak boleh bilang begitu. Hyung berguna. Suara hyung itu bagus, indah. Hyung juga punya sifat baik. Pasti ada banyak penggemar Hyung di luar sana. Hanya mereka belum bisa menunjukkan diri karena berbagai alasan. Aku juga penggemar hyung. Aku mendeklarasikan diri sebagai penggemar hyung. Hyung tidak boleh menyerah. Aku akan di samping Hyung. Arasseo?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Sebagai hyung, bukankah aku harus lebih dewasa daripada dia, tapi kenapa malah aku yang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi biarlah hanya untuk malam ini. biarkan aku cengeng Tuhan.

)()()()()()(

Semenjak malam itu, ia sering sekali menyemangatiku. Melakukan _skinship_ di atas panggung, mungkin agar orang-orang menyadari keberadaanku. Aku juga ikut berusaha, aku memaksimalkan diri dalam tiap penampilan langsung ataupun video klip. Aku mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku. Hingga akhirnya semua perkataannya terbukti. Aku mulai diperhatikan aku mulai diakui sebagai _lead vocal_, salah satu member dengan suara terbaik.

Para penggemar mulai menampakkan dirinya. Hadiah mulai berdatangan, tawaran juga. Meski masih tetap di bawah penggemar member lain. Aku tetap bahagia, yang lebih membahagiakan tentunya raut bahagia dari keluargaku. Mereka lah yang paling kuinginkan bahagia. Kini aku tak perlu lagi sembunyi ketika surat atau hadiah berdatangan, karena sebagian di antaranya pasti ada untukku juga.

Seseorang mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku. _He again_. Ia sedang membaca sesuatu, mungkin surat dari penggemarnya. Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresinya. Harus kuakui ia berperan banyak dalam membantuku. Perlahan aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aaah ada apa hyung?" tanyanya kaget, apalagi aku mulai terisak menangis. Semua member mungkin juga sudah memandangi kami. Tapi aku tak sedang dalam mode untuk bisa menjelaskan, aku hanya ingin meluapkan terima kasihku padanya tapi tak tahu dengan cara apa.

"Yaa.. Hyukkie apa yang kau lakukan pada Yesungie?" itu suara _Leader_ Lee Teuk.

"Anniii. Tiba-tiba saja Yesung Hyung memelukku. Aku tak tahu."

"Apa mungkin ada surat dari penggemarnya yang membuatnya terharu." Aku tahu suara cempreng itu, Rye Wook. Semua mendekat, aku bisa mendengar langkah atau gesekan tubuh mereka.

"Ada apa, ayo ceritakan masalahmu?" seseorang ikut duduk di sampingku. Itu Sungmin.

Bagaimana ini, aku tak akan bisa menjelaskan dengan tangis yang tak bisa berhenti. Aku tak tahu kalau mereka sepeduli itu padaku. Apa mungkin dari dulu juga mereka selalu menghawatirkanku.

"Apa ia sedih karena kita sering menjahilinya?" itu suara Kangin

"Itu kau hyung, aku tak pernah menjahili Yesung hyung." Yang ini pasti suara Kyuhyun

"Tapi selama ini dia kelihatan biasa saja. Aku kira dia memang tak pernah sedih atau marah."

"Heem padahal waktu ia salah ketika di panggung, dan ia terlihat sedikit sedih. Aku ingin menghiburnya. Tapi ketika di dorm ia kelihatan biasa saja. Yesung-Hyung memang paling tegar." Suara Donghae kali ini yang terdengar.

Ya ampun kenapa mereka malah membicarakanku itu di depanku sekarang, dan kenapa bukti kepedulian mereka malah membuatku semakin sedih dan tak bisa menghentikan tangisku.

Seseorang kurasakan memeluk lututku, "Apa ini karena aku menolak pelukanmu ketika di panggung Hyung? Mian, aku hanya kaget waktu itu." Wah, Kibum bahkan ikut berbicara.

Mereka kembali berbicara menspekulasikan alasan kesedihanku yang semakin lama alurnya semakin kacau. Maka mau tak mau aku harus menjelaskannya. Aku pun berbalik dan menghapus air mata, "Aku tak apa-apa, aku hanya bahagia menjadi bagian dari kalian. Terimakasih banyak."

"Yaaa kenapa kau harus berterima kasih. Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama," Leeteuk-hyung ikut memelukku dari samping, dan semua juga ikut-ikutan. Wah.. aku benar-benar bahagia terima kasih Tuhan. Aku melirik ke samping dan kudapati Gummy Smile-nya Hyukkie, ia mengacungkan jempolnya.

Aku menggerakkan bibirku, mengucapkan isyarat terimakasih. Ia kembali menampakkan senyumnya.

END

**Maaf kalau ceritanya pasaran dan kependekan... insyaallah nanti saya akan menulis lagi tentang Hyukkie.. akhir kata Terimakasih buat yang udah nyempetin diri untuk baca cerita ini**


End file.
